Malware Wiki:Country List
This is a list of all countries recognized by Malware Wiki. This list should add up to 197 countries. If there is a state you believe should be recognized by Malware Wiki, please notify an admin and a vote may be held to decide whether or not it is a country. Message to Admins Please do not add a state to this list without: A) A complete vote in which its results are in favour of recognizing that state OR: B) Talking with other admins. This is done to prevent confusion of locations. A * Afghanistan * Albania * Algeria * Andorra * Angola * Antigua and Barbuda * Argentina * Armenia * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan B * Bahamas * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Benin * Bhutan * Bolivia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Botswana * Brazil * Brunei * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Burundi C * Cabo Verde * Cambodia * Cameroon * Canada * Central African Republic * Chad * Chile * China * Colombia * Comoros * Republic of the Congo * Costa Rica * Cote d'Ivoire * Croatia * Cuba * Cyprus * Czech Republic D * Denmark * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Djibouti * Dominica * Dominican Republic E * East Timor * Ecuador * Egypt * El Salvador * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Estonia * Ethiopia F * Fiji * Finland * France G * Gabon * Gambia * Georgia * Germany * Ghana * Greece * Grenada * Guatemala * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Guyana H * Haiti * Honduras * Hungary I * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Ireland * Israel * Italy J * Jamaica * Japan * Jordan K * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kiribati * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan L * Laos * Latvia * Lebanon * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg M * Macedonia * Madagascar * Malawi * Malaysia * Maldives * Mali * Malta * Marshall Islands * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mexico * Micronesia * Moldova * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Morocco * Mozambique * Myanmar N * Namibia * Nauru * Nepal * Netherlands * New Zealand * Nicaragua * Niger * Nigeria * North Korea * Norway O * Oman P * Pakistan * Palau * Palestine * Panama * Papua New Guinea * Paraguay * Peru * Philippines * Poland * Portugal Q * Qatar R * Romania * Russia * Rwanda S * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * Samoa * San Marino * Sao Tome and Principe * Saudi Arabia * Senegal * Serbia * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * Somalia * Somaliland * South Africa * South Korea * South Sudan * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sudan * Suriname * Swaziland * Sweden * Switzerland * Syria T * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Thailand * Togo * Tonga * Trinidad and Tobago * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Tuvalu U * Uganda * Ukraine * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdom * United States of America * Uruguay * Uzbekistan V * Vanuatu * Vatican City * Venezuela * Vietnam Y * Yemen Z * Zambia * Zimbabwe